inspiration_25fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lhvfsu/@comment-31285576-20170320010552
Organic Evolution: Pernida can evolve by absorbing and consuming organic biomass and gaining the abilities, traits, and attributes of the being the biomass was from.[36] *'Adaptive Replication': Pernida can evolve by absorbing information from objects it touches with its nerves. In doing so, it evolved itself to the power level of Kenpachi Zaraki and replicated the layer-shedding ability of the Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Modified Bankai.[37] *'Anatomy Manipulation': Pernida has complete control over its anatomy, which it can freely alter and manipulate. It can grow additional appendages, remove sections or otherwise manipulate its parts. :*''' Regeneration: Pernida can regenerate its parts and any fingers it loses, intentionally or otherwise.[42]Self-Replication': Should one of its fingers be removed from its body, Pernida can create a clone of itself from that finger. This involves the finger sprouting additional fingers and eyes before growing into a full hand and arm, which is distinguishable from Pernida itself by the fact that it only has one pupil in its eye and no Hagal rune on its wrist. These copies can also use '''The Compulsory'[38] and create Heilig Bogen and Heilig Pfeil on their own.[39] These clones can also reform from extreme damage, such as having their body torn to shreds,[40] and can remain sentient and use their powers even in a state of severe dismemberment; this is achieved by having even more eyes and fingers appear on the dismembered parts.[41] ::*'Reconstitution': Should its body be destroyed, Pernida can completely reform and reconstruct itself in a short period of time.[43] *'''Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons.[55] It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.[56]The Compulsory''' (強制執行 (ザ・コンパルソリィ), Za Konparusorī; Japanese for "Compulsory Execution"): By shooting its nerves from its fingers and extending them into its opponent's body, Pernida can forcibly control their movements.[44] Using this power, it instantly crushed the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers[45] and condensed the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball.[46]When using this power, the shape of Pernida's head distorts temporarily, becoming larger.[47] It can also use this power to severely warp individual body parts, such as the arms of Yoruichi[48] and Kenpachi Zaraki;[49] in the latter's case, it eventually reduced the arm to a puddle of blood, and would have warped Kenpachi's entire body had he not ripped his arm off.[50] If it infiltrates a victim's entire body, Pernida can tear them to shreds near-instantaneously.[51] It can also send its nerves into inorganic objects in order to control and shape them, which Pernida usually does by creating giant arms and hands out of the ground and nearby buildings to attack its opponents with.[52] In addition, if one of its fingers is severed, Pernida can have it use The Compulsory remotely, which involves an eye opening on the knuckle of the finger before attacking the target.[53] This ability is not actually a true Schrift granted by Yhwach's blood, but an ability Pernida has always possessed.[54] *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Almost immediately after being called by Yhwach, Pernida appeared behind Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, catching her off-guard, and attacked her before she could react.[